


"Anytime, love"

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Also shy!Gerard, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Positivity, D/s undertones, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, Top!Frank, based on prompt: person (a) walks in on person (b) showering, bottom!Gerard, porn with a plot, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Based on Prompt: Where Person (A) walks in on Person (B) showeringFrerard smutEnjoy xo





	"Anytime, love"

Gerard could be so shy sometimes. Everything he did with Frank was timid: his soft caresses and gentle kisses, the slight stutter in his speech whenever he wanted to ask him something, and the constant blush that stained his cheeks whenever he was with him. 

Frank, on the other hand, thought it was the most adorable thing ever. He just wanted to take him in his arms and pull his body close in a tight and warm embrace, and just tell him to relax. He really didn’t have to be so apprehensive around him. After all, they were dating now; Gerard was his and didn’t have to be so bashful about it. Frank made it his mission to get Gerard to have a little bit more confidence with him, to be more private with him. And Frank decided that the next time he and Gerard would be together, he would try and make him more comfortable around him. And that time was when Gerard accidentally walked in on him taking a shower.

Gerard had been messing around in his sketchbooks when he decided that he should probably take a shower before it got really late. He just got up and walked to the bathroom, completely forgetting that his partner had mentioned something about going to take a shower a little over ten minutes ago. He opened the door to the bathroom and walked in, completely oblivious to the sound of the rushing water of the shower. It wasn’t until Frank said something that he noticed.

"Baby boy?" Frank questioned, opening the shower door slightly.  
"Frankie! Oh jeez, I- Um- I- Oh my gosh- I’m sorry" Gerard said turning a deep shade of red and turning away from him. "I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were- I was coming to take a shower and I didn’t- I’m sorry" he kept rambling.  
"It's okay, sweetie, I don't mind" Frank replied, shrugging and letting out a soft chuckle.  
"I’m so sorry. I’ll just go wait for you to be done" Gerard said, shuffling back over to the door.  
"Wait, Gee" Frank called. "You don’t have to wait. You can join me" he proposed.  
"In t-the shower? You mean, me shower with you?" Gerard said, blushing again, because he had never showered with someone before, not even his brother when they were young kids.  
"Of course! I mean, only if you want to"  
"O-okay" Gerard said, biting his lip, stilling standing there awkwardly.  
"Well, c'mon then" Frank said with a smile, opening the shower door a little wider.

Gerard stripped out of his clothing, leaving them in a neat pile. He turned to Frank, who was staring at him. Then it occurred to him that he’d essentially just stripped in front of him, making him blush, causing his cheeks to heat up. 

"Don’t be so shy, love" Frank commented as he stepped over to make room for his baby. "It’s not like I haven’t seen this much of you before" he said with a wink, causing Gerard's blush to deepen once again. 

Frank giggled as he pulled Gerard under the warm stream of water. He wrapped his arms around Gerard's wet chest, bringing their bodies together, intertwined. Gerard buried his face into Frank's chest for a moment as Frank kissed his forehead, causing the older man to giggle softly.

"See, this isn’t so bad, am I right?" Frank asked, slowly letting go of his lover.  
"Yeah" Gerard agreed, nodding and looking up at Frank with a warm smile. "Can I kiss you?" he asked in a hushed tone.  
"You don’t even have to ask" Frank commented, a huge smile enlightening his face. He cupped Gerard's cheeks and looked at him in the eye. "Next time, just do it" he mumbled before pressing his lips against Gerard's. The older man placed his hands on Frank's arms, squeezing them slightly as he melted into his lips, sliding his tongue along the inside of Frank's mouth.

"How about you let me wash you?" Frank asked, pulling away. He let go of Gerard and picked up the shower gel.  
"Uhm, yeah, okay." Gerard agreed, smiling softly at his lover.

He tensed slightly as he felt Frank place the cool shower gel on his chest. Gerard relaxed, allowing his younger partner to lather and rub the suds over his chest, into his armpits, up and down his arms and along the ridge of his shoulders. Gerard couldn’t help but blush as he felt like he was getting pampered. He groaned softly as he felt Frank work the soap into his shoulders, giving him a soft massage.

"Is this alright?" Frank hummed into his ear.  
"It's nice, Frankie” Gerard murmured, focusing on the feeling of his lover's inked hands on his shoulders.  
"You’re so tense, sweetie" Frank replied.  
"I-I’m sorry." Gerard said, turning bright red again.  
"Don’t be, just let go, baby" Frank mumbled into the crook of Gerard's neck. "Focus on the water" he said, letting his hands slide down from Gerard's shoulder, over his lather-coated stomach, and all the way down to wrap around his cock.  
"F-Frankie?" Gerard asked, gasping.  
"Relax" Frank urged in a soothing tone, giving his cock a few gentle strokes. He kissed Gerard lovingly. Frank pulled away and kissed along his baby's jawline, causing him to hiss. As Frank kissed Gerard, he slid his fingers over the head of his cock. He brought his other hand to his lover's hip, allowing his wet-finger tips to brush over the skin, causing the older man to shiver. He let his thumb linger around the base of his cock, swiping them over his balls.

“Oh, Frankie” Gerard moaned softly. His thighs tensed, and he tilted his head back rolling his hips forward into Frank's hand, giving him full access to his neck, where he directed a series of kisses and light nibbles.

"You can be louder, y'know” Frank purred, smirking as he started picking up the pace. Frank ran his hand up and down Gerard's cock, teasing the tip with his thumb and forefinger. “In fact, I know you can be louder” he added, twisting his wrist down as he slid down the base again, making Gerard's hips jerked forward as he let out a shaky breath, the steam of the shower suddenly choking him as the pleasure flowed through every limb in an uncontrollable wash.

“Frankie,” he gasped loud enough to be heard. “Jesus. Oh, God”  
"That’s more like it" Frank replied with a satisfied chuckle. He paused to lather up his hands again.

"You okay, baby?” Frank teased, kissing up the side of his partner's neck as he redirected his attention back to his cock. Gerard wasn’t even close to being ready enough for Frank's wet hand to be around his cock again.

"Y-- yeah" he choked out, rolling his hips. Frank giggled again, as he slowed down his strokes to give Gerard a moment to recollect himself.  
"What about you?" the older man panted.  
"Don’t worry about me" Frank murmured, licking the shell of Gerard's ear.  
"Are you sure?" he questioned. Frank could feel his lover's fingers dancing along the lower part of his stomach, as if trying to decide wether or not to go lower.  
“Are you?" Frank responded, trying to get Gerard to just go for whatever he wanted to do to him.

Gerard bit his lip as he ran his hand along Frank's hard cock and gripped it. He gave it a couple of strokes, before letting go of it and sitting on his lap, pulling his body into his. Frank leaned forward, pressing his lips to Gerard's, moving slightly against him, making the older man shiver. Frank grounded his hips into Gerard's rougher and harder. He kissed him hungrily, slipping his tongue into Gerard's mouth. They gasped for air in between kisses, as their hips collided. Gerard tugged roughly on Frank's hips, letting out a small whimper as Frank moved his lips to his neck. Frank breathed on Gerard's neck before latching his mouth onto his neck, sucking gingerly. The older man let out a throaty moan, involuntarily bucking his hips up. Frank moaned as he pushed his body into his partner harder. He moved back up to Gerard's mouth and they started hungrily kissing each other. Gerard let his hands fall back down to Frank's ass, moving his hips against him. Frank thrusted his hips into Gerard, making him groan and move back against him.

“We-- need to do this more often” Gerard gasped out.  
“Definitely.” Frank said, moaning and letting his weight press onto Gerard. He reattached his lips to his neck again, as they rubbed against each other roughly.  
“C-close” Gerard murmured, feeling his body shake and release under Frank. He groaned, his voice croaking as he clutched onto Frank's lower back. Gerard shuddered hard as he rolled his hips back into Frank, cumming hard on his stomach. Frank followed shortly, thrusting a few more times into his lover, letting out a deep groan from the back of his neck. He kept thrusting into Gerard as rode out his high, panting and shaking slightly. Frank kissed him softly before he unpinned him.

"Well, that was unexpected.” Frank said, breaking out in a fit of giggles.  
“I’m sorry. I just really wanted to do that” Gerard said looking away shyly, still flustered.  
"Don’t you even think about apologizing" Frank said, kissing Gerard again. "That was so fucking hot. You are so fucking hot, babe" he said, reconnecting his lips to his baby's neck.  
"Sorry" Gerard said again, blushing for the umpteenth time.  
“Stop being so adorable” Frank laughed into the crook of his neck, making Gerard giggle. Gerard lowered his head and kissed Frank, resting his arms on his shoulders.

"Thank you for letting me shower with you, Frankie”  
“Anytime, love. Now let's get out of here before we look like dried grapes” Frank replied, laughing again.  
"Okay" Gerard said, letting go of Frank, both men still laughing. They turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying themselves off. 

"Your skin is so perfect" Frank commented as Gerard wrapped his towel around his waist.  
“You’re so perfect” he replied, blushing, sliding his hand into Frank's.  
”Also next time, don’t be so gentle. I don’t mind a few marks, y'know” He said, eyeing the ones he left on his partner.  
"Really?" Gerard questioned.

Frank nodded and kissed his neck, biting down and sucking to try and leave a mark. Gerard gasped loudly and bit his lip, holding back a moan.

"I swear, I could never get over you" Frank murmured in the crook of Gerard's neck, making him smile back. "I love you so much, and I'm so happy you are mine. You mean the world to me, baby boy" he added. Gerard shuddered a bit at this, whimpering and biting his bottom lip excitedly.  
"I love you so much, Frankie" the older man replied. "Thank you, for all the things you do to make me happy" he added, leaning a bit to kiss Frank again.  
"Anytime, love" Frank mumbled in the kiss. 

This shower really was a good idea, after all.


End file.
